Nobukimi Anayama
Nobukimi Anayama is Shingen's cousin and son-in-law. He served the Takeda until Nagashino and later defects to the Oda. While he is traveling with Ieyasu to the capital, he is killed under questionable circumstances. After his death, he is heralded as one of the Twenty-Four Generals of Takeda. Role in Games Throughout the Samurai Warriors series, he fights for the Takeda unless the Annihilation of the Takeda or the Escape from Iga scenarios are included; these later stages follows his historical allegiances to the Oda. The second game has him attempt to halt the Oda retainers' retreat at Mikatagahara. In the first and third game, a mission to save him during the Iga escape is included. In the fourth game, he retains his many roles as a Takeda general. During the battle of Mt. Tenmoku, however, he turns against Katsuyori and must be defeated to clear the path. At Spirit of Sanada, Nobukimi is incorrectly named as Nobutada Anayama in the english localization and he first appears during the retreat at Hachimanbara in the Kawanakajima campaign, asking for reinforcements for Nobukado Takeda. He plays minor roles throughout the rest of Shingen's campaigns. In Katsuyori's siege of Nagashino, he is frightened by the Oda forces after they gun down the Baba, Tsuchiya and Yamagata units and will flee the battlefield, leaving Katsusuke alone to defend himself. He is not mentioned again until after Nobunaga and Ieyasu begin invading Kai, where he is noted to be amongst the retainers that defected over to the side of the invaders. Kessen III refers to Nobukimi under his other historical name Baisetsu. He is one of Shingen's loyal retainers and remains loyal to the Takeda clan. He survives Nagashino and seemingly defects to the Tokugawa after a disagreement with Katsuyori. His surrender is later revealed to be a ruse in an attempt to catch Ieyasu and Nobunaga off-guard as they pursued Katsuyori. Voice Actors *Kota Nemoto - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Wipe them out, all of them!" *"Th-There's no way anyone can stand against him...!" *"I know what I am doing! There is no other way to save our clan other than to surrender to the Oda! :"You would turn your back on loyalty and abandon the Takeda?! You can apologize to my father in the afterlife! ::~~Nobukimi and Katsuyori; Samurai Warriors 4 Historical Information Anayama Nobukimi was born to Anayama Nobutomo. He was married to Takeda Shingen's second daughter, Kenshōin. Nobukimi first saw action in service of the Takeda at the fourth battle of Kawanakajima. After the battle, Nobukimi continued to serve Shingen, fighting to help suppress Takeda Yoshinobu's rebellion. Nobukimi saw more action in the many battles in Suruga and Totomi as the Takeda forces conquered the former Imagawa lands. For his services, Nobukimi was named lord of Ejiri Castle, a castle he kept for the rest of his service to the Takeda. When Shingen began to march west for the capital, Nobukimi accompanied him into the Tokugawa lands, fighting in the battle of Mikatagahara. Along with the other retainers, Nobukimi joined in the retreat back after the death of Shingen. Under Takeda Katsuyori’s new leadership, Nobukimi played a major role in his new lord's own campaign to take the capital. He commanded one of the large center forces for the battle of Nagashino. Nobukimi had disagreed with Katsuyori's choice to fight the combined Tokugawa/Oda forces at this battle, believing it would end in disaster. His prediction was proven accurate and Nobukimi began to doubt the future of the Takeda. Six years after Nagashio, in 1581. Nobukimi fled the Takeda clan and joined Tokugawa Ieyasu. Nobukimi is noted for seeking shelter under the Tokugawa even before Ieyasu issued an edict of sanctuary to any Takeda retainers who surrendered without a fight. He accompanied Ieyasu to Sakai the following year as part of the retainer guard of Ieyasu. However, when Nobunaga was betrayed and killed, Nobukimi accompanied Ieyasu as he fled back to Mikawa. Ieyasu's retainers split up to reduce their party size and increase their chances of evading Akechi Mitsuhide's men. Nobukimi went separate from his new lord and did not manage to survive the passage home. Although he died, his exact killer(s) are unknown, with legends claiming vengeful Takeda retainers ending his life. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters